


Lafayette and the Identity Crisis

by Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Hamilsquad in the Rough: Up Close and Personal [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College Sophomores, Gen, Non-Binary Laf (eventually), cross dressing, sexual orientation crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Gilbert du Motier Marie de Lafayette.Gil knows his name is a mouthful.Marie is struggling to even look at half of her wardrobe.Laf doesn't know what they are anymore.





	Lafayette and the Identity Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> For purposes here, Adrienne is a friend back in France.

I hate my first name.

I used to like it before. Back when I thought I was all male.

But now I have no idea.

I tried being female. Good thing I have so many names to choose from and one of them sounds like the name of a girl, so I may use that.

It did not last long.

The mirror reflected my confusion: half of my face had make up all over it. My nails were grown out longer than most males wore theirs; they were painted, even. Cargo shorts over the skirt discarded with the fake lashes and the business tie and any sanity and certainties I may have had about this flown out my bedroom window to dissipate into France's night sky.

Who am I, really?


End file.
